nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Batroc the Leaper
Batroc the Leaper (real name: Georges Batroc) is a fictional villain from Marvel Comics. His first appearance was in Tales of Suspense #75, 1966. He is a French costumed mercenary who specializes in savate (also known as "La Boxe Française"), a form of kickboxing. Although he is mainly an enemy of Captain America, he has also faced off against the Punisher, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, and Gambit. Batroc has occasionally led his own team, "Batroc's Brigade", whose membership has changed over time. The group has primarily fought Captain America. He has functioned as a member of Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil (one of the stronger recurring villain teams that plague the heroes of Avengers). Origin Georges Batroc was born in Marseille, France and served in the French Foreign Legion. During his time in the French Foreign Legion Batroc learned the art of Savate. Driven to be nothing less than the best, he trained endlessly, pushing his limits until he was capable of performing acrobatic acts that would put the world's best gymnasts to shame. Batroc incorporated these gravity defying maneuvers into his fighting style earning him the moniker "the leaper". Because of the reputation his hard work had earned him, A.I.M. chose him to acquire a cylinder of Inferno 42 (a powerful incendiary). This would not prove easy as the cylinder was originally stolen from A.I.M. by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Batroc intercepted Sharon Carter, before she could deliver the cylinder. His attack on Agent Carter caught the attention of Captain America (Steve Rogers). The opportunity to test himself in combat against Captain America delighted Batroc, as he had long admired his exploits. Unfortunately for Batroc the fight did not go his way. After the battle was over, Batroc helped Captain America track down the fleeing Agent Carter before the Inferno 42 went off destroying New York in the process. Once they caught up with her, Batroc stole the canister and returned to his A.I.M. handlers. Batroc did not realize he had been followed by Captain America. Once again they were locked in combat. During the fight the A.I.M. agents fled, soon followed by Batroc once he found himself again on the losing end. Power and Abilities Batroc possesses no superhuman powers whatsoever. However, and despite his flamboyant persona, he is widely considered one of the best unarmed fighters in the entire world. He is a former member of the foreign legion, so he is trained in military tactics, weapons usage and military fighting techniques. He is also an accomplished thief and mercenary. On the side, Batroc became the absolute master of la Savate, the french form of kickboxing, to the point he is considered the finest savateur in the world. Batroc has trained his body extensively to the peak of human condition. He is an Olympic-level weight lifter and can lift 500 lbs, he has been observed bringing down walls with a kick, and can perform standing jumps of around 10 ft with great dexterity and ease. His combination of unbelievable agility and foot-fighting style is most renowned and has gained him the moniker "Batroc the Leaper". A long-time rival of Captain America, Batroc has faced him in a multitude of occassions, and though he has never defeated him, he, as he would say: "...But I have fought him". Other notable confrontations include Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Mr. Hyde, Iron Fist and Spiderman, who once even commented that Batroc was almost as fast as he was. He has also defeated Beast in his original form. Though adverse to using unfair advantages, Batroc is trained in a multitude of weapons via the Foreign Legion, and at times has been known to carry a pair of whip-canes, with which he is most skillfull, and claims to be able to kill a man in three strikes with them. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:HYDRA